


Contrast

by simpleshirota



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i am literally shaking, i am so insecure about my writing help, i gave up on coming up with a good summary ok, i think, if there are errors i will cry i spent hours editing this, im actually so scared to post I'm almost panicking right now why, understanding Mahiru, vent writing because kuro is me and understanding mahiru is the way I wish people around me were
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleshirota/pseuds/simpleshirota
Summary: "Mahiru, don't you love me?"The question utterly confused Mahiru.---(Alternatively; Mahiru loses his patience with Kuro and fails to consider the effect his words could have on Kuro.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is pretty decent but I'm still really nervous to post it 
> 
> (this is kuromahi established relationship for all of you who don't read tags)

"Kuro! I told you more than twenty minutes ago to get off the floor and come help me!"

Choosing to ignore his Eve, Kuro continued to tap away at his video game console - which was a mistake on his part.

Marching over to the living room from the kitchen, Mahiru made his way to where Kuro was sprawled comfortably across the ground and snatched the console out of Kuro's hands in one swift movement before shutting it off. He stood in front of Kuro - who had to take a moment to process what'd just happened - hands resting firmly on his hips.

"Hey," Kuro said in annoyance, looking up and giving his Eve an irritated look, "I was playing something."

"And I'm cooking! And I told you, to get your lazy ass off the floor and come help me! And you're still here!" Mahiru frowned disapprovingly at his Servamp.

"Ah, helping is a pain..." Kuro mumbled. He rolled over on the ground, turning his back to Mahiru.

Frustration welled up inside the Eve. "You seriously dare to turn your back on me?" Mahiru raised his voice.

"So noisy... can't deal... Mahiru, you speak too loudly sometimes..."

"Well, maybe I wouldn't have to if you'd actually listen to me for once!"

The already aggravated Eve was met with a silence that only infuriated him further. He stepped over Kuro and shoved him with his foot, using just enough strength to force the vampire onto his back.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Kuro said, his own voice raising slightly in clear vexation.

"Don't take that tone with me! Just look at this mess!" Mahiru waved a hand at the empty candy wrappers, chip bags and ramen cups that were scattered across the ground. "The floor's a complete disaster! I told you to clean this crap up this morning, and yet you're still lying here in the midst of this all like it's completely alright! Do you seriously think this is acceptable?"

Kuro shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know, maybe…"

"What the hell did you just say? _Maybe?"_  Mahiru said, his eyes widening in obvious indignation.

"Mahiru… can't deal…"

"Well, you're going to have to deal! You're cleaning this up after dinner, no excuses! Now, get up right now and come help me!" Mahiru demanded, resolute in having his way. He even waited for Kuro to stand up - which took quite some time, seemingly a very difficult task for the lazy vampire - before heading back to the kitchen, Kuro following close behind.

They were both silent once in the kitchen, but it most certainly wasn't a comfortable silence. Mahiru couldn't help but feel how tense the atmosphere was - something that he was sure Kuro could sense as well.

Perhaps he'd been a bit too harsh with Kuro. Even though Mahiru tried to remind himself that it wasn't exactly Kuro's fault for being as lazy as he was, he still found himself losing his patience with his Servamp at times. He loved Kuro dearly, and only wished that Kuro would actually make an effort to help him out sometimes and keep the apartment clean instead of leaving messes wherever he wanted to.

As he worked in the kitchen, finishing up his preparations for dinner, he became distracted, his mind still on the argument he'd shared with Kuro. The more he thought over what he'd said, the more he felt regret replacing his original frustration.

Distracted with his own thoughts and not paying attention to what he was doing, Mahiru didn't notice how dangerously close the knife he was using to slice a cucumber was to his fingers. It wasn't until he felt a strong pair of arms wrap themselves around his body and looked down to see familiar, pale hands just above his waist that he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Don't cut yourself, Mahiru."

The deep voice spoke directly in his ear, sending a slight shiver down his spine and making him drop his knife against the cutting board. He felt the weight of Kuro resting his chin on top of his head as his hold around Mahiru grew tighter, but the vampire was silent, offering no explanation for his sudden actions.

"Mahiru, don't you love me?"

The question utterly confused Mahiru.

"Huh? Kuro, of course I do. Don't tell me you… doubt my love...?" Mahiru responded perplexedly.

"No, I don't. But then… why do you get so… frustrated with me?"

"Kuro…?"

"Sometimes… I feel useless, or like I'm an annoyance to you. Like I do everything wrong, or don't live up to your expectations," Kuro mumbled. He pressed a tender kiss to Mahiru's soft, brown hair before continuing, "I know you love me. But when you raise your voice at me, it makes me wonder if I'm even worthy of being yours, since I'm such a pain to deal with, and you're... well... the opposite."

The explanation made Mahiru feel stupid. He felt stupid for not realizing that the irrationality of losing his temper would likely cause Kuro to feel this way. As Kuro's partner, he should've thought carefully about his words and considered the effect they could have on Kuro.

"Kuro, is this really how you feel?" Mahiru said softly, pulling away from Kuro's hold and turning around to look up into vibrant, red eyes - eyes that he'd grown to love so much.

"Sometimes. I love you Mahiru, and I don't want to be an annoyance to you. But I feel like I am."

"No, Kuro… you're not. Really, I mean it. I'm so sorry, Kuro, I didn't mean to make you feel this way. I'm just… impatient, and I got upset because you made a mess. I shouldn't have raised my voice at you, though." Mahiru paused for a moment before cupping Kuro's cheeks in his hands lovingly and smiling kindly.

"But Kuro, I do need you to help me out sometimes. So, please promise me that you'll try and help me out in the kitchen sometimes too, okay? I know we're different from each other and we have our disagreements, but that isn't necessarily bad. It simply means that we'll have to both do our best to make this relationship work. We both love each other, so thinking simply we'll just have to learn to resolve our problems together if we want this relationship to work. I know we can do it. I'll start by trying to be more patient, and you can start by trying to help me out more often. Does that sound alright?"

Kuro thought for a moment before nodding in agreement. "It's a pain, but I can try."

"Good! Also, Kuro… I love you. Don't ever doubt that. I'll help you clean up after dinner, too. Now, go set the table for me, alright?"

Kuro nodded again, this time listening to Mahiru's request without any complaints.

He truly is grateful to have someone so kind and understanding like Mahiru in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have a plan when writing this, I just started writing whatever came to mind and this happened. I thought it was really good when I first finished it but I'm not too sure now. I'm kinda insecure about this and about posting in general but I will post this anyways.
> 
> (currently working on another kuromahi fic that's going to have some angst in it, I've had to rewrite it quite a few times already because I'm a perfectionist and I think I'm going to rewrite it again. I'm hoping to get it posted soon, but it depends on school too because I've been getting unhealthy and unnecessary amounts of homework lately so that really comes in the way of my writing. And then my math teacher still has the nerve to say that she barely gives our class homework, um excuse you math teacher)


End file.
